


A Lover and Two Sisters

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Marriage, Married Couple, Missing in Action, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: REWRITTEN/REUPLOADEDYang mysteriously disappeared during a mission five years ago. While she was away Weiss married Ruby, but now with her 'dead' ex-wife showing back into their life after so long, will she go back to her and leave Ruby?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The Haunting Past

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story a long time ago and it's honestly been in need of some heavy rewriting. And while I rearranged the story from what it used to be, it'll have all of the same background and relationships except for the Blake/Ilia pairing. Originally it was supposed to be Pyrrha with Blake but I was terrible at keeping track of that and wrote Ilia in it. It wasn't until a reader pointed it out that I redid it in the original. But here? Nah we need a rare pairing in this shit.

During their time at Beacon, both Yang and Ruby had pinned after Weiss. Hearts enamored and set on winning the girl's affection. When they had confessed to each other that they held the same attraction for Weiss both sisters agreed that it was up to Weiss to ultimately decide if and who she would date. In the end, Weiss had asked out Yang, and Ruby was left heartbroken. 

At the time Ruby had decided to let it go and try to move on, falling into the role of Weiss’ platonic partner reluctantly before traveling with team JNPR on missions. And when she had gotten the wedding invitation on a mission with team CFVY in Mantle, she plastered on a fake smile as she stood for Weiss as her maid of honor. 

While Yang had repeatedly asked her if she resented her, Ruby could never hate her sister. She loved Weiss with all her heart, and sure it hurt that she couldn’t hold her the way she wanted to. But how could she get mad at her sister for making the woman they both love so darn happy? 

Ruby, for all the struggles she had trying to move on, was just happy everyone she loved was happy.

When Yang disappeared Ruby had rushed over to lead the search and rescue mission with Weiss and Blake. Not only had she lost her sister, but she also couldn’t bear to see Weiss so heartbroken. And while she went months searching for her, she ultimately came back empty-handed. 

They mourned together once they lost hope and held a memorial in Yang's name. As time went by Weiss and Ruby leaned on each other. Weiss sought comfort to her partner which Ruby was reluctant to give, fear of letting herself fall deeper in love gnawing at the back of her mind. 

Surprisingly enough, Weiss had developed feelings for Ruby, feelings she was hesitant to confess as Yang's death was still fresh in her heart. It took two years before Weiss finally confessed to Ruby. It took Ruby two months to finally admit her own feelings. The wedding was three years later.

Ruby was so darn happy when she watched Weiss walk down the aisle. But she couldn't let herself be happy too long after the wedding. Sure she had the woman she loved in her arms, but at what cost? She lost the only sister she had had, the one who raised her when their father was steeped in depression, the one who believed in her throughout their four years at Beacon. 

Imagine Ruby’s surprise when she got a call from Blake that Yang showed up in front of Weiss’ doorstep while she was on a mission in Vacuo. She felt her whole reality crashing down, and for the first time in years, Ruby felt genuine fear. Purposely extending her mission once Blake called her, she trekked through the forest for weeks killing Grimm and drowning in her thoughts before returning home a month later. 

\--------

The memory was so fresh in Weiss' mind it felt as if it had happened just yesterday. She had invited Ruby and Blake for dinner that evening when they got the call from Qrow. Ruby was the one to pick up her scroll only to have it tumble out of her grasp as she stared down at it. Startled Weiss and Blake had turned to ask her what happened only to see their team leader’s face streaming with tears. 

“Yang-” she croaked, the pain visible in her eyes, “she might be dead.” 

'No-,' Weiss felt herself let out a pained sound.

Blake’s ears flattened, “What do you mean ‘might’?” 

“She- Weiss!” 

Blake’s head snapped towards Weiss has the CEO collapsed on the floor next to her. 

\------

Weiss had mourned her. So why was she standing right in front of her with a relieved look on her face? 

"Weiss," Yang breathed out.


	2. Lying To The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang continues to be left in the dark but Ruby finally comes back home.

Yang had been extremely relieved to see Weiss. So you couldn't blame her for throwing herself at her wife the moment she saw her. 

"I missed you so much, Weiss," Yang had pulled her close and hugged her so tightly it seemed like she was afraid Weiss would disappear. Weiss let out a shaky breath before hugging her back just as tight, "I missed you too brute." 

After a while just basking in each other's presence again Weiss was the first one to break the mood, "How? How are you here Yang? After 5 _fucking_ years?" Yang let out a pained laugh pressing her face into Weiss' shoulder, "I don't know either, but all that kept me going was coming back to you Snowflake." Guilt gripped Weiss' heart at the words but she pushed it down, despite her marriage with Yang, before anything else she was her _teammate_ who was back from the dead. 

"Let's go inside, we've got some calls to make," Weiss whispered into Yang's hair.

Everyone had been ecstatic to hear Yang was alive, so for the first half of the month, they had a flurry of friends and family passing through to spend time with Yang. So for the time, Weiss continued the charade that she _hadn't_ married Yang's _sister_. While she was able to avoid the more _passionate_ side of their past relationship, Yang was still very affectionate with her. 

Everything seemed perfectly normal, just as it had been before Yang's death. Behind the scenes, however, everyone had agreed not to mention Weiss' second marriage. 

"It's not something she should hear from _us_ ," Blake said, one Friday visit. Pyrrha nodded as she placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "she should hear it from you two, I have no doubt she'll understand." 

Weiss, for her part, could only give them a forced smile. 

Later that evening they had settled in the living room after dinner. It had been a month after Yang had returned and their leader had yet to come and greet Yang. At that point, both Blake and Weiss were starting to get worried, but they hid their feeling easily enough from Yang.

"So where is my baby sister? I'd of thought she'd be the first one here, even dad got here before her." Yang asked, leaning on Weiss' shoulder. While Weiss was able to hide her flinch from Yang, Pyrrha and Blake had caught the look in her eyes. 

"Ruby's on a solo mission up in Vacuo right now," Blake answered, garnering Yang's attention. "I think she should be coming back today," Pyrrha added, "we got a text from Team SSSN this morning that she had left about three days ago." 

Yang smiled, "I can't wait to see her again." 

All three of them exchanged looks, a single thought passing through them _let's hope it stays that way_. 

They continued talking into the night, sipping on enough wine that it knocked them all out where they sat. It wasn't until a loud series of knocks from the front door that they all woke up with a start. While Yang got up from her spot in Weiss' lap to get the door, Weiss grabbed her wrist to stop her, "I'll get it don't worry, you can greet each other tomorrow morning." Too tired to refuse Yang pressed a kiss onto Weiss' cheek before curling up on the couch again. Blake and Pyrrha already draping against each other and falling back asleep. 

Weiss hurried along the hallway and pushed open the front doors to a haggard-looking Ruby. Her clothes looked tattered, in a way that Weiss _knew_ she had run herself to the ground fighting Grimm. Fortunately, she didn't seem to be sporting any external injuries despite her outfit being in shreds. They stood still for a while before Weiss held her hands out for her, with Ruby to ignore her and just stare at the floor. 

"Is she really-?" 

"Yes." 

"Does she-" 

"Know? No." 

Ruby let out a hollowed laugh, "I had a feeling this would happen.." 

Weiss felt tears rolling down her cheek as Ruby _finally_ stepped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally learned how to italicize in this damn website. So pardon me if I used it too much I'm just super happy I got it figured out. This chapter was a bit harder to write as it wasn't in my original post but still, it was very well worth the world-building I've laid out. Please give me some feedback so I can continue improving!


	3. The Rose Clashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby reunites with Yang. And while things work out in the beginning, Ruby reveals her relationship with Weiss and Yang's reaction is not surprising.

The couple had retreated to their bedroom, Weiss falling into habits and helping Ruby strip from her tattered clothes. Ruby, on her part, kept quiet and allowed her to continue. Leaning down Ruby pressed a kiss on Weiss' forehead before turning around to the bathroom and getting in the shower. 

When she came out Weiss draped a towel over Ruby's head and helped dry her hair. "So what are we going to do?" Ruby asked, voice muffled by the towel. 

Weiss stopped and slowly pulled the towel away from Ruby's head. "I haven't told her. No one has. They think it's better for us to be the ones to tell her." Ruby lifted her hand to hold Weiss' and looked at her so earnestly and lovingly that it hurt the CEO. "Weiss, I love you," she whispered.

Weiss felt her throat and eyes burn, "I-"

"So I won't make you choose." Ruby interrupted quickly. 

Weiss felt her heartbreak as she heard the small crack in Ruby's voice. 

"I understand, I was your second choice and I could _never_ hold a candle to Yang but I am just relieved I got to make you happy-" Ruby rambled on only to be interrupted by Weiss pulling her down to press her mouth over hers. 

Instantly Ruby melted into the kiss, hands reaching up to cup her wife's face. "This isn't as cut and dry as you make it," Weiss whispered pulling away, "I love both of you, I don't want to hurt either one. But right now _you_ are my wife, legally and in my heart." Weiss took Ruby's left hand and pressed it against her chest looking up at Ruby, eyes so earnest and loving that Ruby felt herself crying. 

Legs buckling from under her Weiss followed her onto the floor and comfort her crying wife. 

Ruby felt so much relief hearing those words come from Weiss' mouth. Her wonderful, amazing, beautiful, _wife_ . It hurt her so much she knew what she was gonna do would hurt both of them so much she didn't think they'd be able to stay friends. As Weiss helped her put clothes on all she could hear in her mind was one clear wish, ' _all I want is for both of you to be happy, even if it means I'm not in your lives_.

Ruby was adamant that Weiss go back with Yang that night, they didn't want Yang assuming sooner than they could tell her. Reluctantly Weiss agreed before kissing Ruby goodnight and heading down back into the living room. Despite Ruby promising Weiss she'd go to sleep, she couldn't get herself to lay down and let sleep sink in. She was terrified. After so many years pining after Weiss, seeing her get married to her sister, losing her sister, gaining Weiss' love, only to lose it the moment she _finally_ let herself enjoy their relationship without the fear of her sister coming back. It majorly _sucked_. 

Even then, Ruby couldn't deny the other side of her, the loving sister's side, that she was near close to tears knowing her dead sister was actually alive. Ruby pressed her right hand against her forehead in frustration before looking at the clock and decided she'd at least try to sleep, if not for her sake then Weiss'. 

The next morning everyone had woken up to the smell of food wafting into the kitchen. "Did I die and go to heaven? Weiss' cooking never smells this good," Yang joked. Blake let out a snort before throwing one of many corks lying around the floor at Yang only to have it caught and thrown right back at her to hit her squarely in the nose. Pyrrha smiled at the scene before getting up and helping her wounded wife get up, "It seems like Ruby arrived last night from the smell of it." Perking up Yang quickly stood and made her way to the kitchen leaving them behind. With Yang out of the room, Blake turned to Weiss, "Did you get to talk to her Weiss?" 

Weiss waved her away as she slowly got up from the couch herself, "Of course, we talked last night. Albeit just a bit, it was enough for me to tell Ruby I wasn't going to leave her." She let out a shaky breath before looking at Blake, "She's my wife Blake. Dead did me and Yang apart. But Ruby is the thing that kept me together." 

Weiss didn't get to hear Blake's response before they heard a loud crash in the kitchen. alarmed, the trio made their way to the kitchen only to see Yang and Ruby crying and holding each other. With a quick scan of the room, Weiss let out a sigh of relief (Blake and Pyrrha included), and realized Yang had probably ambushed Ruby with a hug and caused her to drop the bowl containing the pancake mix in her hands.

Once the mess was sorted out and both sisters had stopped clinging onto each other so insistently they were able to set the table and dig into the breakfast Ruby had made for all of them. 

"What kind of mission were you on sis?" Yang asked, mouth still full of food causing Weiss to wrinkle her nose in disgust and Blake to smirk. 

Ruby, for her part, finished eating her food before answering, "It was a standard Taijutsu nest, but this one was pretty big it took a while to get done. I even had to ask for backup from Team SSSN." The conversation went from there, both sisters just happy in each other's presence, Pyrrha smiling at seeing Team RWBY reunited after so long. _'They've gone through so much. My Blake included, they fought so hard, loved each other fiercely, lost a member and now they are finally reunited'_ Pyrrha felt tears welling up in her eyes catching Blake's attention. "Pyr? Honey, what's wrong?" Blake's hands fretted over her as the rest of Team RWBY turned around worried. 

Pyrrha waved her hand away before smiling tearfully at them, "It's just been so long since you have all been together and _happy_." The comment struck them all in the heart before they felt their own tears spill. 

\---

Bidding the couple goodbye, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby collected their plates silently. While Weiss and Ruby felt their nerves coming up and trying to figure out how to bring up their marriage, Yang was sorting her own thoughts on her journey back. 

Finally, after a while Ruby was the first to break the silence, "Yang, I need to talk to you." Blinking at Ruby's burst, Yang let an uneasy smile onto her face, "I have something to tell you too actually." 

Weiss, for her part, wrung her hands in front of her but kept silent. 

"Let's go to Weiss' office," Ruby said meeting Yang's gaze head-on. 

"Of course."

\---

Closing the door behind her Yang started getting an odd feeling in her stomach. Something had been feeling off. Weiss' affection was rare, if nonexistent if Yang didn't initiate it, and her own friends had been dodgy with anything Ruby-related. Yang shook her head, no, she might just be imagining it. She reasoned with such a long time away maybe it had just been an unfamiliarity of seeing her again. Before she could get lost in her thoughts for too long Yang's thoughts were interrupted by Ruby. 

"Yang. I," she paused, lips pressing tightly together, "I'm married." 

Yang looked at her surprised, "Well that's great sis! Who-" 

"And it's with Weiss." Ruby blurted closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself. 

A beat passed before Yang let out a noise. 

"Ruby, did you just say you were married to Weiss?" Yang asked, her mind already racing, anger shaking through her. 

"We got married a couple of months ago!" Ruby started, heart, thumping wildly through her heart as she did her best to ignore how broken Yang sounded. "We didn't start dating until 3 years ago! I wasn't even the one who confessed, it was actually Weiss, and even then I tried to distance myself from her but everyone kept telling me there was nothing wrong," tears starting falling from her eyes, "but every day I just felt guilt weighing over me. Even after our wedding, I was so paranoid you'd come back and Weiss would leave me-". 

The sound of a vase shattering broke jolted Ruby's eyes open. Yang's whole body shook, her hair hiding her face but Ruby knew that her eyes had gone red. 

The sisters stood silently before Yang let out a whisper, "How could you do this to me, Ruby?" 

Ruby let out a shaky laugh as she hid her face in her hands. She knew this would happen. Yang, for as much as she loved Ruby, loved Weiss so much more. Of course, she would be angry at having her taken by her sister. The nightmares she had at night in Weiss' arms, all of them were coming true. 

"We thought you _died_ Yang." Ruby reasoned. 

"It feels more like you never even tried to find me just so you could sleep with my wife!" Yang roared slamming her hands on the desk separating her and her sister.

Ruby looked like she'd been slapped before her own face twisted in fury. How _dare_ she reduce Weiss as an object she had conquered. To make Ruby sound like a- a common whore who didn't care about her? 

"I looked for you for _months_ Yang! We all did. Blake, Dad, Weiss, Uncle Qrow, Jaune, Nora, Ren, _fucking shit_ we even had Penny on the search team." Yang deflated slightly at the mention of Penny, if even she couldn't find her how could a regular huntress try. "But not one of us could find you!" 

Ruby's harsh breathing filled the silence as Yang's own anger finally dimmed and cleared making her guilt set heavy on her shoulders. 

"Ruby-" Yang tried only for a knock on the door to catch both their attentions. Instantly they both froze before Ruby whispered, "we can't let her feel guilty Yang. Please, let's figure this out later and not fight in front of her." Yang nodded curtly before walking towards the door and opening it. During which Ruby scrubbed her eyes free of tears quickly in case Weiss decided to storm in. 

"Yang?" Ruby heard Weiss say. Yang laughed awkwardly, "Eh, what brings you by Weiss?" 

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing?" Weiss clasped her hands together in front of her, a nervous habit Yang remembered fondly. The urge to lean down and kiss her fell over her but the glint of an unfamiliar silver band on the CEO's hand caused Yang to stop herself. 

"Fine," she said, albeit a bit harsh, the reminder that she couldn't hold her coming back and burning her throat. 

Weiss looked slightly hurt by her short response, "I guess I'll leave you two to it. Tell Ruby I said goodnight then." 

Yang was only able to give her a nod before closing the door and turning to her sister. 

"You wanted to talk. So let's talk." 

Ruby looked away from her eyes, for they had turned such an angry red Ruby knew if she messed up Yang wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so invested in this story I literally pushed off studying for 3 exams this week for college. I took one on Sunday, one today, and my next one is Thursday. Not even including the quizzes and assignments that are piling up. It's 9 PM and I'm still at the Uni Library.
> 
> For those of you who have read the original version of this, all three chapters from the original will be crammed and edited to fit this storyline I've created in the next chapter. 
> 
> Once again I welcome feedback!


	4. Wilting From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally snaps. Yang is breaking. Ruby is running. No one is coming out of this unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is where I relish being able to re-edit my old posts and make it even better. While some of the dialogue stayed the same, I added some extra bits of background information that wasn't there before. As well as adapting to the new story set up to let it make sense. Originally though, this text was a fanfic of my friend and her then-girlfriend. After that I just changed the names and used it for a Wattpad fanfic, then I didn't like that and changed it to some OC names. Which I think you can still find on Wattpad. I lost my password so I can't access and delete it anymore. So imagine how freaking relieved I am to finally do this story justice after choosing to post it on here as a whiterose vs. freezerburn fanfic.

For weeks Weiss had walked on eggshells with Yang and Ruby. Despite Ruby talking to Yang she had insisted they ease Yang into their new reality and that Weiss should continue letting Yang be affectionate. What they actually did discuss she wasn't sure. Neither of them would open up about it but it seemed they compromised on sharing Weiss. 

Weiss had been reluctant on both terms, she _wanted_ to kiss Ruby, she wanted to tell Yang that she felt horrible about the whole situation and tell her she couldn't love her the same anymore. But like the coward she was she let it stew, she pretended to ignore the glares Yang threw Ruby when she sees them share even the slightest affection, ignore the pained looks Ruby gave her when Yang swept her away on a date or into a kiss. In a weird way, it kind of reminded her of their time in Beacon when they were trying to get her to notice them. 

The fact that it took her two weeks later to snap at them was a miracle all on its own.

“Why aren't you guys the least bit weirded out by this situation?” Weiss asked. She had all but cornered them in the living room after she finished up a meeting that evening. Her eyes were gazing at the sisters in a hardened expression that both of them recognized as a warning signal. In an effort to ease the situation Ruby put herself in between Weiss and Yang. 

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby looked worryingly at her wife placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder only to have it shoved away. “You know what I mean Ruby, I might call you a dunce but we both know that isn't the case. ” 

Ruby shifted under her wife’s gaze, her eyes deciding to look at the nice vase in the background. Yang cut in before Weiss could scold Ruby for avoiding the conversation. “Look, snowflake it’s no big deal,” Yang said before walking towards Weiss and Ruby, her eyes never leaving Weiss’. She sent her a soft smile before cupping the heiress’s pale cheek. Ruby bit the inside of her cheek as her chest burned with jealousy as she saw her wife and sister share a look. “It is a big deal you brute!” Weiss snapped abruptly, pulling away before she lost herself in Yang’s eyes. 

She would be lying if she said she still didn’t have any attraction towards Yang. But goddammit, she was married and loved Ruby far more. “This whole situation is weird! Do you really think I’m willing to overlook that we were married for a year before you disappeared?” Weiss hissed. Both Yang and Ruby avoided making eye contact with her as Weiss continued, “Now that I've finally decided to move on and let go after losing you, you just come back and somehow accept this?”

Inwardly Yang wanted to scream that she wasn't. She wasn't okay with having been tossed aside. Much less for her sister. The sister she thought never got Weiss' attention. She had been so sure Weiss had loved her and not Ruby. But, Yang remained silent and let the fire nestle in her chest. 

“Not in a million years would Yang Xiao Long let this slide. So tell me, Yang, what in the world is really going on?” Weiss said, voice wavering. Ruby and Yang watched helplessly as Weiss wrapped her arms around her own waist. 

"I thought I would never see you again Yang! I thought you _died_ , we all did. I've moved on. Our relationship can't be what it used to be." Weiss lamented. Her hand came up to catch a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek, her ring once again catching Yang's attention. 

With the darned thing in sight, Yang tensed up, her eyes shifting from Weiss’ hand to her sisters. Who promptly hid her hand behind her back when she noticed Yang eyeing her ring. 

“I’m sorry Yang." At this point, there were more tears coming from the CEO's face and she was struggling to wipe them away. Both sisters took an automatic step to comfort her but halted when they noticed the other moving. Shoulders sagging in defeat, Yang motioned for Ruby to comfort Weiss. With her permission, Ruby walked up to Weiss who promptly fell into her arms sobbing. 

“I love you, Weiss," Ruby whispered into her hair, "I know what I was getting myself into when I married you. I’m not going to stop you from getting back together with Yang.” Weiss looked up at Ruby and saw the pain in her wife’s eyes, where they stood still as Ruby lifted her hand to help her wipe away the leftover tears.

Yang smiled tightly at the intimate moment before speaking up. "As long as you're happy Weiss, we'll both be happy with that." Weiss broke away from Ruby's hold to look at Yang who looked back at her sadly. 

"Your happiness is worth more than mine." Yang added, her voice softer and more broken than either Weiss or Ruby had ever heard.

"Don’t say stuff like that you brute." 

Ruby stayed silent as she watched Weiss and Yang's gazes linger.

_‘Don’t leave me’_

Against her better judgment, knowingly having heard Weiss say she would stay with her, all Ruby could think was that she was at fault for breaking Weiss and Yang apart. If she had just _looked harder_ and _waited_ for Yang to return, maybe all of this could have been prevented. Steeling herself for what she was about to do Ruby pulled Weiss in for a hug in hopes of imprinting the memory. With a small squeak, Weiss returned the hug, although it was more out of fear that Ruby would disappear. Yang cleared her throat garnering their attention. "I guess, I'll arrange my own place, this isn't my house anymore," Yang said softly, voice opposing the look she gave Ruby before turning away. 

Ruby looked at her sister's retreating figure before looking down at Weiss who was gripping her shirt tightly.

\-----

As Yang left the room her heart dropped and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. "As long as she's happy." She said softly. A mantra she chanted repeatedly as to convince herself that her wife-. _'Ex-wife'_ her mind corrected, deserved to be happy with Ruby. Her heart ached as she remembered the memories when they were happy together. 

She missed Weiss. Hugging her, holding her hand, staring into her eyes, kissing her just like her sister was right now. Her throat heated up as she tried to calm down but only managed to have tears of frustration whelm up in her eyes. She’s happy, that’s what matters the most right? Weiss was happy, she should be happy. Her body trembled as she started to feel sick. Why was she feeling this way?

Yang stood in the hallway staring at the wall where a portrait of her and Weiss once stood. Yang smiled bitterly at the memory. She wondered why it hadn't been there anymore when she got back. At the moment Yang had written it off as a sore spot after her death. Now. Now she knew the truth. She recalled when Weiss had insisted they hang one in the house, about two months before their own wedding, and demanded Yang dress properly for the shoot. Yang had worn a strapless white dress while Weiss had worn a light blue one. 

The picture captured the moment where both women had looked at each other lovingly. Yang had stood behind Weiss, arms wrapped around her midsection while Weiss leaned against her, a gentle smile on her lips as she gazed upwardly at Yang who in turn looked down at her with a bright smile. 

Though it seems Ruby and Weiss hadn't taken one for themselves if the bare wall were any indicator. When she made her way into her room, she slid onto the floor and hid her face in her hands as sobs wracked through her body.

“Weiss, I love you.” 

\----

Ruby had been pacing in the gardens the next morning. After their conversation with Yang, she had carried Weiss up to their bedroom before climbing onto the bed with her and letting her cling onto her. Hoping to relish in this last memory together Ruby curled up against her wife and let herself fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up before Weiss, which was a rare thing mind you, and had slipped out and silently packed a bag. Once it was hidden she had made her way to the garden and went through her plan once more. Once she had it down she called one of the Schnee attendants to fetch Yang. Leaning against a tree as she waited she tried calming down her own nerves as she waited. Her plan _had_ to work, she thought desperately. 

When Yang finally appeared Ruby shot over to her in a flurry of petals. Yang, despite her bitter feelings towards her sister at the moment, cracked a weak grin at Ruby. 

“Hey, sis! I was hoping to catch up with you if that’s okay,” Ruby said looking sheepishly at Yang. Yang stared at her for a bit before sighing, “Sure Rubes.” Ruby guided them to a gazebo she had begged Weiss to install two years ago and motioned her sister to sit down. Despite the tension evident in the atmosphere the sisters managed to make small talk. After a while, the conversation died down and the hostility settled in. It was quiet for a while as Ruby shifted in her seat. 

Ruby looked at her sister before jumping to the point, "Yang we need to talk again." 

Yang glanced up giving her sister a dark look, "What do we need to talk about?" She had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

"Weiss-" 

Yang sat up abruptly before yanking her sister's collar. "Don't you dare rub this whole situation in my face," she spat. Ruby put her hands up quickly, eyes slightly widened in fear, "I wasn't. Yang do you really think I'd go that low?" 

Silence rang between them. 

Ruby's face fell and Yang turned away letting her go. 

Ruby had long decided she would back down as Weiss' wife for her sister. Her sister deserved Weiss, not her. Ruby couldn't picture a life with Weiss when her sister and wife would look at each other with those same lovestruck eyes they had since Beacon Academy. So this is where she is now, standing next to her sister trying to make amends. 

"I'm going to leave Weiss." Ruby said softly. 

Yang's body tensed as she whipped her head in her sister's direction.

"What?!" 

Yang was taken aback at the confession. This whole time she thought she'd have to fight harder to keep Weiss, but her sister was throwing a life away with the woman they both loved so easily it _angered_ Yang. 

"Look Yang, I've come to terms with this. Weiss will never love me the way I love her,” She whispered putting her head in her hands as images of Yang and Weiss being together back in Beacon made their way into her mind. “The way she loves you," she added. 

Ruby forced herself to look up at her sister's gaze, "I’m gonna talk to her, and once all the legal stuff is done I'm leaving. I'm not sure for how long or where I'm going really, all I know is I can't stay here. Not when I've known-” 

Before she could finish Yang had punched her in the face. Ruby fell to the floor, eyes wide as they gazed up at her sister. Yang’s hair glowed, her own eyes reddened with rage as her fists shook by her sides. “Don’t you dare!” Yang warned. Ruby’s cheek was throbbing as Yang towered over her. 

“Don’t you fucking dare leave her right now. You, better than anyone knows how Weiss is when people do things without telling her. Don’t you dare abandon her!” Yang yelled. Yang was _seething_ , she had been abandoned, left, over and over again in her life. And here Ruby was telling her she was going to do the one thing she hated the most, so _casually_. 

Ruby looked away once her sister’s burning gaze overwhelmed her. She held her bruising cheek before opening her mouth, “Yang, I'm leaving no matter what-”

"What in the world is going on here!" a shrill voice screamed.

The sisters froze as Weiss made her way towards them, fury clear in her eyes.

\----

It was an interesting picture, something Weiss had never thought she would see, even after the conversation they had last night.

Ruby was on the floor holding her cheek as her hair hid her face. Yang towering over her sister, fist clenched and eyes red. Weiss wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. As much as they both insisted the arrangement was fine the heiress could feel the tension when her two lovers came in contact. 

When she had met the two sisters back in their first year of Beacon she hadn’t spared the two a romantic thought, however as the attack on Beacon hit she had realized she missed them. 

She’d miss their smiles, their jokes, their warmth, and their presence. Sure, when team RWBY finally reunited their touches and smiles lingered, flirting a very common occurrence between them. However, she wasn’t able to choose between them. 

Both sisters had confessed to her, while Yang's was loud and overly dramatic with the help of Nora, Ruby had pulled Weiss aside and privately told her own feelings. Initially, she had asked both of them to give her some time. It wasn't until Yang visited her one night during their stay at Atlas that things had tilted in the older favor. Weiss had fought with Winter pretty badly that day and Yang had decided to stay with Weiss that night and let her rant about it. What neither of them knew, however, was that Ruby had been thinking the same idea and had even gotten Weiss her coffee (black mind you) but had arrived a little later that night in time to see Weiss kiss Yang's cheek. 

It developed from there and after a while, they fell deeper in love, and while she still held lingering feelings for her team leader she shoved them deeper and deeper away. Unknowingly hurting Ruby as she repeatedly told her their friendship was something she couldn't afford to lose, for her sake in trying to smother the love she felt for the other sister.

Yang straightens her back while Ruby stood up in a flash. Both sisters shared a look before turning towards Weiss, identical grins nearly blinding Weiss. "Nothing! Just some sisterly arguments!" Yang said chipperly. Ruby nodded tilting her head to the side, "Yup! The question is what are you doing?" She grinned goofily as her older sister swung an arm around her shoulders. Weiss eyed them warily before sighing.

The sisters glanced at each other before Ruby pushed Yang forward, "Why don't you two catch up?" Yang glared at her sister before turning towards Weiss with a sheepish grin. Weiss' cheeks went red before she cleared her throat and nodded, "if that's okay with you then sure.” Yang flashed her a smile before turning to Ruby. 

“We’ll talk later Ruby, this isn't something you should take lightly.” Ruby forced a smile, her plan set in motion as Yang’s attention shifts to her wife. She had no intention of staying and talking about her leaving. 

Turning around Yang took Weiss’ hand gingerly before pulling her towards the front of the manor. Weiss turned to look at Ruby only to see a blur of rose petals falling onto the grass.

Weiss’ stomach lurched, something told her Ruby wasn’t coming back.

\------

Ruby didn't stop running until she got to Blake's house. Her arms raised and banging on the door, "Blake! Blake!" Inside the house, two people scrambled in panic. Blake opened the door in time to see Ruby's eyes brimming with tears. She opened her arms for Ruby to blur into them openly sobbing into her chest. "Oh, Ruby..." Blake murmured, petting her head. "I-I had to leave Blake. I was suffocating in guilt and-and I was jealous and I know I shouldn't but I was! Please Blake let me stay here and don't tell them!" Ruby sobbed.

Looking down at her leader Blake felt her heartbreaking at the downright broken sight. 

"Of course Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. My new obsession is almost finished. One more chapter and you'll find out what is in store for these three. I'm probably going to make a sequel. Not about the sisters and Wiess, but about Pyrrha and Blake. Let me know if ya'll are interested in that.


End file.
